For example, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, in a conventional AC generator for a vehicle, a bearing for supporting a shaft provided in a rotor is held by a bracket in such a way that at a retainer, which is a fixing plate, a screw is inserted into a retainer thread hole through a screw through-hole provided in the outer edge of a bracket bearing box.